


Fake ID

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: for昊坤联文活动【梦境无双】五千六百字左右。





	Fake ID

**Author's Note:**

> 不接受任何卫道士的撕逼谢谢，设定里Justin已经20岁了。

Disclaimer：名字只是借用，只是觉得般配，请勿上升真人。

 

 

 

一双手蒙住了蔡徐坤的双眼，他本是远离那片热闹人群，独自站在落地窗边看着窗外的霓虹闪烁发着呆，此刻眼前只剩下带着温度的黑暗。

“你在想什么？”

那个人在他耳边轻声问，吻了吻他脖颈。

他轻笑着捉住了那双手，在对方里转了个身，靠在玻璃上，勾住对方的脖子:

“在想你的假ID有没用，在想我的笨蛋Justin什么时候才能找到我。”

“这不是来了嘛，虽然在门口还是被拦了一会儿，对着ID看了半天……”Justin嘟起嘴：“lounge bar都查这么紧，哼，还好再有一年我就到可以光明正大地进夜店了。”

“是的呢，我的小朋友。”蔡徐坤勾了勾他的鼻梁：“不要长得太快啊。”

“怎么，怕我长得太快，你吃不消？”Justin环住蔡徐坤的腰，微微用力，将二人的下体贴合在一起，凑到他耳边说：“哥，我硬了诶。”

“混帐东西，”蔡徐坤嗔道，他环顾四周，再次确认跟着live band舞动的人群不会有人注意到角落中厮磨的他们，他抓住Justin的手腕：“跟我走。”

蔡徐坤拉着Justin穿过吧台，穿过一簇簇醉醺醺扭动的人群，穿过一桌桌或在应酬或在为今夜舒张性欲的卡座，穿过玻璃幕墙后面做着小食的厨师，穿过夹着雪茄搂着姑娘的天台，他们走进了昏暗的隔间，原来是卫生间。

“坤，可以啊，没想到啊，”Justin扫了一眼周围的环境，这个卫生间非常大，和女士洗手间的面积差不多了，甚至连梳妆台和座椅都有，只是多了几个小便池。黑色的洗手台拐过去有六个小隔间，和他们平行的墙上贴着一整面镜子。这里隔音效果很好，舞池的音乐从他们头顶上的speaker里低低的传出。Justin一把将蔡徐坤推到洗手台的边缘，一边紧紧搂住他的腰。蔡徐坤两手撑着洗手台，一边低头笑了起来。

“所以你一定要来这里，就是看中了这里？”Justin挑起眉：“所以你的幻想地点之一就是这个地方？”

蔡徐坤点点头，这家lounge是他在LA最喜欢的bar，和一般的lounge相比空间很大，有适合谈事情的whisky bar也有舞池，每晚十点后有DJ和live band驻唱，但不会像夜店那样吵，由于开在CBD某奢华酒店里面，客人多是酒店住店的客人，或者是周围写字楼里刚下班来应酬的金领。没有太多人能认得他们，他可以做任何想做的事情，他觉得安全。

蔡徐坤没有说什么，他一把拽住Justin的衣领吻了上去，他的舌尖和Justin滚烫的舌头纠缠在一起，Justin一手掐着他的脖子，一手分开了他的双腿，他配合地坐在了洗手台上，两腿缠住Justin的腰，再次把他勾向自己。

“一个月没见你，我快疯了，”Justin含混不清地说，他的手在蔡徐坤的头发中胡乱地抓着，在这个久违的吻中，他那么用力，好像要把对方吞下似的。

“我也是……”蔡徐坤回道，他的声音被Justin含在嘴里，听不太清。

“等等，”正吻着，忽的蔡徐坤推开了Justin，拉着对方闪进了最近的一个隔间，把门锁上。他们俩平缓着自己的呼吸，听见门外传来交谈声。

蔡徐坤捂着胸口坐在马桶上盯着门，小声嘀咕：“还好我反应快。”

Justin翘起嘴角，坏笑起来，他伸出手指捏住蔡徐坤的下巴，抬起他的头：

“我们继续。”他宣布。接着他弯下腰和蔡徐坤继续吻了起来。

“我们要，轻一点……”蔡徐坤断断续续地说，他眯着眼睛一边吻一边站了起来，整个人瘫在墙上，Justin搂着他的腰，防止他滑下来。

“他们也听不懂我们说什么，”Justin说着伸手探向蔡徐坤的腰带，解开上面的搭扣，抽了出来，他放开蔡徐坤的唇，看着他说：

“听，没声音了，他们走了。”

“Fuck it，”蔡徐坤又迎了上去，他们的唇舌再度纠缠在一起。Justin松开蔡徐坤的扣子，拉开拉链，从他的内裤里抓住了他的性器。

对方已经勃起，挺立的生殖器就这么从内裤里弹了出来。

Justin蹲了下去，握住对方海绵体的底部，毫不犹豫地吸吮起来。他一边舔着，一边把玩着那两个睾丸。

蔡徐坤抓着Justin头顶的发，他舒服地眯起了双眼，可他又不敢出声。

“宝贝，喜欢吗？”

Justin的舌头在蔡徐坤的龟头打着圈，蔡徐坤闷声哼了一声当作回答。Justin腾出一只手，顺着蔡徐坤的小腹向上摸去，捏住他的乳首用指腹摩擦起来。

“射给我，”Justin说着模仿起了抽插的动作，他的嘴巴撮成一个圆形，像吸棒棒冰那样吸着蔡徐坤的阴茎，同时握着他的包皮上下摩擦着。

很快，蔡徐坤便缴械投降，乳白色的精液射在Justin的口中：

“哥哥最近有吃很多水果哦，是甜的。”

Justin品味了一下才将精液吞下，咂巴咂巴嘴意犹未尽地说：

“现在，该轮到我了。”

Justin站起来，脱下自己的上衣，又慢悠悠地去解蔡徐坤的衬衫纽扣，他不慌不忙地，好像对于这件事他一点都不着急。

果然蔡徐坤先忍不住，自己也伸手解扣子，却被Justin按住了。

“这么想要？”Justin一边调侃，一边解完了他的扣子，把衬衫向两边拨开，露出他的锁骨，和上面的痣。

Justin低下头，在他的锁骨处吹着气，这里是蔡徐坤的敏感带，还有耳垂，他也搞不清楚为什么每次Justin一靠近那里吹起气，他就舒服的没了神智。

Justin轻啮着他的锁骨，过了一会，向下，含住他的乳头，又怕冷落了另一边，便换着边轮流舔了起来。

蔡徐坤再也忍不住，呻吟声从他压抑的喉头泄露出来。Justin继续在他身上留下自己的印记，一边把自己的左手手指塞进蔡徐坤的嘴里。

蔡徐坤抱着Justin的手臂舔着他的手指，他再次勃起了，他快要爆炸了，他的下身不由自主地靠向Justin，向他索求更多抚慰。

“快点……”他小声说，听着隐约有些委屈。

“好哦，”Justin放开了他的胸部，大力扯下他的裤子，露出他浑圆的臀部。

靠着冰冷的墙壁，蔡徐坤不禁抖了抖。裤子卡在他的小腿肚，他甩开鞋子，跳了两下让裤子滑下来，然后踩在裤子上。

现在他赤身裸体的站在Justin面前，双眼染着诱人的欲望。

他看着Justin，伸出双臂，要Justin抱抱。

“有点冷耶，”他撒娇道。

“操，”Justin忍不住骂了一声，哆哆嗦嗦地从自己的裤子口袋里摸出安全套和润滑液，然后迅速地把自己脱光，迫不及待地搂住蔡徐坤的腰，向他的后庭探去，他修长的手指分开对方的臀瓣，温热而潮湿的肌肤包住了他，他摸索着，很快便寻到了那个入口。

他用指腹在外围打着转，然后收回了手，撕开了一包润滑油。特地为了这次野战准备了便携的，他觉得自己可机智了。

然后又摸回对方的后庭，分开对方的大腿，让对方抬起一条腿夹在他的腰上，这样更能找准位置，接着他沾着润滑的手指便插了进去。

蔡徐坤勾着他的脖子又吻了上去。后面许久未曾被外物进入，他有些许不适应。可眼前是他朝思暮想的人儿，他渴望着和他的亲密，他想和他一直缠绵，他一点都不想要和对方分开。

Justin塞入第三根手指，蔡徐坤和他正吻着，没有觉得不舒服。Justin轻柔地抽出手指，取出安全套给自己戴上，他也舍不得松开蔡徐坤的唇，他们已经交往了这么久，但对方的唇好像有魔力，他怎么亲吻都觉得甜蜜，吻不腻，没有什么老夫老妻之间的几年之痒，每次看到他，他都能召起他最原始的欲望。

“你抱住我，”Justin说：“勾好我的腰，这样好插些，不然弄痛你。”

蔡徐坤红着脸点点头，他勾住Justin的脖子，双腿缠住Justin的腰。

蔡徐坤和Justin差不多高，Justin稍微高些，但也没有相差很多，更不用说体重了，现在蔡徐坤整个人像考拉一样挂在Justin的身上，他也没有抱怨什么，其实他们可以选择更轻松的姿势，比如，让蔡徐坤趴在墙上，他直接后入。可是他们太久没见了，他只想看着他的脸干着他，看和他为他露出在高潮下脆弱而又美丽的表情，所以他宁愿自己受点累。

Justin一手托着蔡徐坤的臀部，一手握住自己的阴茎，找寻到那个隐秘的快乐境地，顶入自己的龟头。

“宝贝，放松些。”Justin感受到阻力，他抚摸着蔡徐坤的脊柱温柔地说。

毕竟有段时间没做了，对方身体面对外界侵入的自然反应便是反抗。

“不要管我，”蔡徐坤眯着眼睛慵懒地说：“插进来。”

“你会痛的，”Justin有些犹豫。

“我要你插进来，”蔡徐坤睁开眼睛，望着Justin，命令他道。

“那，恭敬不如从命。”Justin看着他说，话音刚落，便深深地将自己的生殖器插入了对方的后穴。

“啊……”蔡徐坤吃痛地叫出声来，声音有些大，Justin连忙吻住他，将他的痛楚一一吃下。

咚咚咚，有人敲了敲他们隔间的门：“Do you need help?”

“I’m alright, thanks.”蔡徐坤强装镇定地回答道。

“Okay…I’ll leave you alone.”像是察觉到了什么，对方迅速离开了。

“吓死我了，”蔡徐坤惊魂未定地说，现在，他单腿站在地上，另一只腿勾着Justin的腰，Justin搂着他轻柔地抽插着。

“不过我觉得，短时间内不会有人过来了，”Justin调皮地说：“他应该会通知其他人，这边有香艳的场景正在上演，闲人勿进。”

“他不要告诉保安就好，万一把我们丢出去——”

“那明天就要上热搜而且旁边的字会是深红色的爆。”

“你还有心情开玩笑，”蔡徐坤捶了Justin肩一下，换得对方大力插入了一次，太深了，他差点又要叫出声，连忙咬住了自己的唇

“我们来点刺激的吧，”看着对方委屈又无辜的样子，Justin就忍不住想欺负，他扶着蔡徐坤的腰，把他往门那边带，然后拉开了门锁。

“Justin！你疯啦！”蔡徐坤惊慌地伸手要把门锁上，但门已经被Justin推开了。

“我们换个姿势，”Justin说着抽出自己的肉棒，把蔡徐坤推出了隔间，又从他身后搂住他，拉着他面对着墙壁上的镜子。

“你看你，多性感，”Justin说着拉着对方的手一起抚上了对方挺立的阴茎，又迫使对方踮起脚尖，分开对方的臀瓣，再次插入。

蔡徐坤在他的刺激下弯下了腰，他扶着镜子喘着粗气，他的温度打在镜子上，呵出了一片雾，很快那雾便散去，露出他的脸，他的唇微启，粉色的舌若隐若现，他的眼中也染起了一层雾，但那是欲望的形状。他看着镜中淫靡的自己，双颊绯红，微厚的唇让人想要亲吻，他不禁伸出舌头，舔了舔镜中的自己。他微微抬起头看着镜中同样因欲望而疯狂的Justin，他正扶着他的腰，九浅一深地撞击他，外面，随时有人会进来。这场面太过刺激，他不由自主地呻吟着，有一丝理智告诉他，不可以太大声，但他现在管不了这么多了，他的脑袋无力地顶着镜子迎接着Justin的撞击，一次又一次，他在高潮的边缘徘徊，他的口水顺着镜子流淌下来。

Justin拦腰将他抱起，一手搂住他的胸，一手按在他的小腹，将他们的身子贴在一起，这个姿势并不舒服，但他们彼此能感受到对方皮肤上快要燃烧起来的温度。

“被镜子里的自己迷住了吗？”Justin问，语气难以捉摸：“想自己这骚样被粉丝看到吗？”

蔡徐坤的脸烧红了。

Justin在他的甬道里磨蹭着，他垫着脚尖被他操着快要晕过去。

“回答我，宝贝，”Justin说着在他的脖子咬了一口。

蔡徐坤无力地点点头。

“说出来！”Justin加重了撞击的力量，蔡徐坤站立不住，再次撑在镜子上。

“我想这样被她们看到，”他的声音染上哭腔，并不是因为要哭了，而是因为想想那场景太过兴奋，他觉得羞耻。

“我要惩罚你，”Justin声音变得冷漠：“我吃醋了。”

他掐住蔡徐坤的脖子将他提起，逼迫他再次望着镜子，他们俩并肩站在一起，他在他的身体里。

“蔡徐坤，你这样只能给我看，”Justin一字一句地说：“给别人看，呵，想都别想。”

他掐得很用力，蔡徐坤的大脑开始缺氧，这又是另一种奇特的感受，他的脑中是无法言喻的混沌，他的下体是被撕扯的疼痛，两种疼痛蒸腾出了无可媲美的快感，泪水被刺激出，从他的眼角流下，他要高潮了。

也不知道经过了多久的折磨，他终于射了出来，镜子上摊开了一片浑浊的白。

他再也站不住，整个人跪在冰冷的黑色瓷砖上。

“哥……”Justin心疼地从背后抱住他：“别趴地上，会冻着的。”

“我没事，我缓缓……”他虚弱地说。高潮之后所有细微的感觉都被放大了，就连Justin的这个拥抱他都觉得要把他烫伤。

Justin挖了些他射在镜子上的精液抹在他的颈子上：“有点好玩。”

“你太皮了……”蔡徐坤无奈地说。

“我们进去吧，我不放心，”Justin温柔地把他拉起，带着他进了隔间，让他坐在马桶上休息。他闭着眼睛用手给自己扇着风，好热啊，他想睡觉，每次射完精，他都想睡觉。

“可是哥哥，你舒服了，”Justin指了指自己的依然挺立的肉棒：“弟弟还很可怜呢……”

听闻这话，蔡徐坤慵懒地睁开双眼。

他缓缓坐起了身子，打开双腿呈M形，露出自己射精后软塌塌的生殖器，再往后，暗处，是他深红色的小穴一张一翕。

“你他妈真的是，”Justin跨步上前两手抬住他的膝盖，摘下安全套，把自己的阴茎塞入了对方的口中。

“唔……”蔡徐坤被这粘粘的大物塞了满口差点呛到，他一边舔一边咳，Justin的鸡巴把他脸颊顶出了肉棒的形状。

“我恨不得，”Justin一边抽插着一边说：“我恨不得……”

“你，你恨不得什么？”蔡徐坤问，他的嗓子被肉棒顶着，声音甚是含糊。

“恨不得操死你，”Justin说，他的声音听起来有些愤怒：“恨不得就这样和你死在一起。”

Justin把自己的阴茎从对方口里拔出，他快要射精了，一部分精液牵着蔡徐坤的口水被阴茎带出，擦在蔡徐坤的脸上。

太色情了，他脑门一翁，差点射了。

“趴下，”Justin说：“我要从后面干你。”

蔡徐坤乖乖转过身，趴在马桶盖上，两手扒开自己的臀瓣。

Justin挺身而入，径直插在他的后穴中，这次没有任何阻力，蔡徐坤的温暖立刻包裹住了他，他好像回到了母体。

他大力抽插着，好像要把对方击碎似的，他弯腰抱住对方的背，将自己的阴茎插入最深处，在里面抽送着，不一会儿，他也射了。

蔡徐坤被他抱着，他感受到他充满活力的阴茎在他身体里抖动着，释放出一股股精液，兴许是许久没有做过这档子事，对方花了一段时间才清空自己精囊里的库存，最终对方发出低低的嘶吼，瘫在他的身上，在他耳边喘着粗气。

“要是有个塞子就好了，”Justin说：“把我的精液都塞住在你身体里。”

“要是你会怀孕就好了，”Justin又说：“这样你一定一定会怀上我的宝宝。然后就没有人能分开我们了，我们可以正大光明地恋爱，结婚，生孩子，组建家庭。”

“我们的宝宝，一定特别漂亮，要是女孩子，不管是像你还是像我，都会特别漂亮，男孩子就不用说了，一定特别帅气。”

说着说着Justin觉得委屈，他就不说话了。他从蔡徐坤身体里抽出自己的生殖器，它已经半软下去，带出了不少精液。

Justin又让蔡徐坤一只腿站在地上，另一只腿屈在马桶盖上，然后自己弯下腰用手指撑开对方的内壁，花了一小会儿时间才把他的精液清理干净。

“不要生气啦，”蔡徐坤看着小孩丧着脸，揉了揉他的脑袋。

“我不想每次见你都像地下党接头，”Justin说：“每次都要躲开那些长枪短炮。”

“今天不聊这个好吗，”蔡徐坤用手指蹭了蹭他的下巴，像挠小猫一样：“我们先穿好衣服出去，外面还有些东西要收拾呢——”

他俩站在镜子面前面面相觑，镜子竟然已经被擦干净了。

“你刚才听到动静了吗？”蔡徐坤惊恐地问。

“完全没有！”Justin也很惊恐。

他俩不约而同地戴上黑色口罩，一前一后走出洗手间。

黑暗的酒吧里人来人往，舞池那边还是躁动的扭动着的人群，阳台那里还是抽着雪茄装模作样的斯文败类，他们身边还是穿行着不会多看他们一眼的端着酒杯的客人。音乐声非常非常大，震得他俩耳朵疼。这会儿他们都有些恍惚，刚才激情的太过投入，完全忘了自己身处什么环境。

“走那边，十二点了，要从后门的电梯下去。”蔡徐坤指了指路，他先走了几步，看Justin没跟上，又停住脚步伸手给他要他牵着。

Justin拉着他的手跟上他的脚步。

“所以，你那张ID给我看看呗，”等电梯的时候，蔡徐坤示意Justin拿出ID，对方摸了半天递到他手里。

“Cai Minghao？”蔡徐坤惊讶地说：“什么情况？”他往下一看，DOB那里填的竟然还是1998年2月19日。

“原来假ID还能改名字的喔？”蔡徐坤饶有兴致地打量起来：“做的真的很像真的诶。”

“那必须的，”Justin从蔡徐坤手里抽过他的假ID：“这可是我花了重金才搞到的，范丞丞敲了我多少顿饭和包啊，还问我办ID干什么。”

“那你说了吗？”蔡徐坤好奇地问。

“说什么说，难道要说我是为了满足我男朋友的性幻想——”

蔡徐坤一掌拍在Justin的脑门上要他住嘴。

“至于名字，”Justin摸着自己的脑袋：“结婚了不是要改夫姓吗，反正我们迟早要结婚的呀，所以我先改了。”

“叮，”电梯到了，两人的注意力被吸引过去。他们一起走进电梯，终于不再是昏暗的灯光，终于，Justin能清清楚楚地看见蔡徐坤的表情。

他又脸红了，红晕漫过了口罩，染红了脖颈。

他真的是薄脸皮。

“或者你改姓黄我也不介意。”Justin又说：“黄徐坤也可以的呀，蔡明昊黄徐坤。”

蔡徐坤翻了个白眼。

“对了，改名字了就得叫老公了，老公，老公，老公！”Justin围着他叫了起来。

“哎呀你怎么这么找打！”蔡徐坤忍不住笑了，举起手刚要打下去。

“快，叫我老公，”Justin一把抓住他的手腕：“快啦，叫我老公，还没听你叫过呢！”

“老公。”蔡徐坤快速叫了一声。

Justin以为蔡徐坤又会打他了，没想到对方竟然真的面不改色心不跳地喊了一声，他顿时愣了神。

“你知道我现在想干什么吗？”蔡徐坤开心地说，像是因为自己的出其不意震惊到了对方而得意：“现在我想亲你。”

Justin瞄了一眼摄像头：“现在又不怕上热搜了？”

蔡徐坤也扫了一眼，拉着对方站在摄像头下面的盲区：“没关系，这样就拍不到了。”

说着他就踮起脚尖，扯下他自己的口罩，又扯下对方的，然后揪着对方的衣领吻了上去。

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
